Across the sky in stars
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: A Jake and Seth one-shot. Seth is going to become a wolf but his boyfriend Jacob won't tell him. Full description inside. M for a whole lotta lemons, violence, and language. Please review if you read! Thank you!


**Across the sky in stars**

**Ok so this is another one-shot about my fav couple, Seth and Jacob (Second fav is Jake and Emmet teehee love you Calhale). Anyway you can consider this a sequel to Elevator if you want but it's not really supposed to be. Anyway Seth and Jacob are now dating and they come out at school. Jake is already a wolf but Seth still isn't though Leah is. This is sorta based right before he actually becomes a wolf. Seth has been sorta showing the signs of being a wolf but he doesn't know anything about the wolves or that Jacob is one. Mmk so here we go.**

_**I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands and wrote my will across the sky in stars – T.E Lawrence**_

**Seth's POV**

_36 Hours 30 minutes 20 seconds_

"Leah pass the mini wheat's please."

"Seriously? This is like your 5th bowl!"

"Ya I know…" I said shyly.

"But im hungry…Jake would be cool with it…" Leah gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh here he goes talking about his boyfriend again…oh well I guess you could use the extra weight anorexia boy…seriously I don't get how Jake hasn't crushed you yet with his crazy ass muscles."

"Hey im not that skinny…"

"Leah, be nice to your brother." My mom Sue said as she lathered up a piece of toast with Jelly.

"But it's true! He's skinner than one of the damn Olsen twins!"

"Oh now I know you're exaggerating." I said coolly. My family was, err, is having breakfast. This was the usual banter we had almost every morning. I was exceptionally happy today because I was wearing one of Jakes shirts and it smelled just like him. Jake had snuck into my room the night before and nothing sexual happened but we did make out for a little while. Afterwards Jake let me rub his eight pack but nothing sexual…um anyway.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Oh that's Jake. You better hurry Leah if you're going with them." Mom said tossing me a piece of toast just as I stood up.

"Give that to Jake…damn boy is always hungry." My mom and sister knew me and Jake were dating…I remember when I told my mom and sister while I clung to Jakes arm.

* * *

"_**M...Mom...Leah…" Jake was squeezing my arm slightly, urging me on.**_

"_**M…me and Jake…w…we're together." My mom and Leah both seemed a little surprised, Leah more than mom. My mom stood up, walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around me.**_

"_**Baby, I don't care if you're bisexual or completely gay. I will never, ever, think different of you." She then let go of me and glared at Jacob.**_

"_**If you ever, EVER, hurt my boy or make any advances on him without consent then I will personally chop your penis off and make you eat it. IS THAT CLEAR?" Jake visibly flinched.**_

"_**Y-yes ma'am" she was still glaring at him.**_

"_**And how exactly do I know this isn't some trick just so you can use your desert?" Jake flinched again at the word desert but then gave her a serious look. The two stared into each others eyes, making me uncomfortable and a tad squeamish. Leah suddenly grabbed me and dragged me into the kitchen. Mom and Jacob were still staring at each other.**_

"_**What are you doing?" I said surprised at my sister's strength.**_

"_**It was obvious they wanted to talk alone…now why the hell didn't you tell me you're gay? And dating my BFF!" I frowned.**_

"_**I just did tell you, about 5 minutes ago." She gave me her 'you're a dumbass' look.**_

"_**Seth you're a dumbass." See? Told you, her dumbass look. I could hear my mom and Jake talking in whispers in the other room.**_

"_**Gah was mom like this with you when you dated…" I almost said Sam but immediately stopped myself; Sam Uley was always a touchy subject.**_

"…_**Embry?" After Sam, my sister started dating Embry Call and they have been together ever since.**_

"_**Mom is just really overprotective is all…im glad you're going out with Jake. He is the perfect guy for you."**_

"_**Really? That's sweet of you to say." Jake said standing in the doorway with mom.**_

"_**And I heard that, I am not overprotective, I'm your mother. There IS a difference." Mom walked over to me and smiled.**_

"_**I have found this boy fit to be with my son…well go ahead and hug already!" my mom said pushing me towards Jake. I smiled and was soon burying my face in Jakes shirt. My face was right dead center on his muscular chest, that's how much taller he is than me.**_

"_**Not sure what you said but you got moms approval."**_

"_**I'm just good is all." He chuckled, wrapping sweltering arms around my body.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey beautiful." He said the minute I opened the door. He looked at my shirt and smirked.

"I was wondering where I left that. Maybe I should have left my pants too…you know, to make sure you match." I laughed and buried my face in his tight teal shirt. He also had on a pair of dark khaki shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and put the piece of toast up to his mouth. He sniffed and took a large bite out of it, making me giggle. He was done with the whole thing in just 3 large bites. He was in the middle of licking my fingers clean when Leah walked in with her 'gross' look.

"Gross." She said walking past us and out to the car. See? Her gross look. Jake finished with my last finger and tangled up his fingers with mine.

"Bye mom!" I called.

"Mmhmm." She said with a mouth full of food.

* * *

While we drove to school Leah talked to Embry on her phone while I played with Jakes hand. His eyes never left the road but he had a big smile on his face.

"So we still going to the movies after school?" he asked curiously.

"Yup." I said. He smiled and interlocked our fingers. We arrived at school 20 minutes later to the minute. Leah quickly crawled out. She gave us her 'Ill see you guys at lunch look'….hehe no im kidding she doesn't have that look im just making crap up.

"I'll see you love birds later." She said walking quickly away to meet up with Embry. I started to get out but Jake grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"Wait Seth I want to talk about something." I looked at him surprised, his eyebrows were slightly tilted downward and his mouth was in the same fashion.

"What is it?"

"Seth…how long have we been dating?"

"About 5 months."

"And you know I love you right?"

"Y-ya."

"Now…I want people to know that I love you." I frowned.

"I don't…quite understand."

"I mean…I want everyone in town to know we're a couple." I stared at him surprised.

"I…I don't know Jake." I said looking away nervously. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Baby what are you scared of?"

"Teasing, fighting, humiliation."

"Um babe, you do know how freaking tall and muscular I am right? No one's gonna fuck with me. Anyway I've already told my friends and there cool with it." I looked at him stunned.

"You already told people?"

"Just my friends, don't worry, they are completely cool with it. You know Quil and Embry right?"

"Of course I know Embry…"

"Well then come on. You know I hate seeing you alone…" Jake was very popular at school, probably the most popular. I on the other hand was mostly known to the kids as 'Leah's weird brother'. I got picked on…a lot. While Leah and Jake and there group were the most popular, I was in the group who was beat on and got many remarks, some including 'gay, fag, pussy, cocksucker, dickless, homo, bitch, ass-bitch'…eh you get the idea. Due to the fact I was 'uncool' I had no friends. Zero, zip, nada. My only friend was Leah and Embry, and Jake now too.

"Come on babe. We can sit together at lunch now and I can put little notes on your locker…" his eyes were full of hope and he was so damn sincere…

"A-alright." I said. His eyes seemed to light up like Leah's had when she came back from seeing some movie called 'Eclipse' with Embry.

"Really?"

"I said ya didn't I?"

"I love you baby." He hugged me against him and started kissing the top of my head. I just sighed and hugged him back. He let me go and we both got out of the car. He ran around to me. I looked around the parking lot and already noticed a couple of people giving us odd looks.

"People are already looking and we haven't even done anything yet." I said as he came to a stop right in front of me. He smirked.

"Where?" I subtly pointed at the two who were staring. Jake turned and glared at them. The two quickly looked away and ran inside. He looked back and smirked.

"See, they fear me."

"Fear isn't always a good thing you know." I said.

"Well in high school it is. Come on." He said with a smile. He wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulders and was leading me into the school. I was shaking slightly. Jakes arm tightened in reassurance.

_28 hours 20 minutes 34 seconds_

"See, not one insult." Jake said hugging me against him.

"That's because they were scared shitless of you." Leah said with a yawn. We were walking back to the car. School had just gotten out. I don't believe the people at school knew what to think. The guys all seemed confused and weirded out and one or two guys looked jealous of me. Almost all the girls were whispering how cute we were and blushing at the site of us. All in all it had been a pretty good day.

"Alright now all we need to do is drop Leah off and we can go see that movie…" Jake said as we all got in the car. We were home in a matter of seconds.

"Come help me pick something out to wear." I whispered to Jake as we all walked inside. The order made Jake grin from ear to ear. We walked in to my mom watching 'The View' on TV. Leah was texting so me and Jake silently walked to my room. Once inside I quickly locked the door.

"Ok now I need to change really quick." I said. I don't know why but I really wanted Jake to see me almost nude. The most clothing he has seen me without is a shirt. And that was because we were in swimming trunks at the beach. Jake however I have seen in just his briefs. That was during one of our make out sessions but of course I never took my pants off. I didn't let that go to far. I wasn't exactly ready for sex yet, I would know when I was ready. Jake was sitting down on the edge of my bed staring at me while I stood right in front of him.

"Jake…can you help me out of my clothes?" I said with a face like a tomato. He grinned his big toothy grin.

"Of course I can. " he ran a finger down my chest, making me shiver, and then slowly grabbed the bottom of my neon red shirt and lifted till it was tossed in the corner. He put his hands on my hips and was looking up at me smiling. I smiled back and soon he was unbuttoning my pants. I was shaking slightly and I knew he could feel it.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said seriously. I shook my head.

"I want to…its just excitement is all. "He nodded and unzipped them slowly. I shivered again and soon my pants were in the corner, leaving me in plain bright teal briefs.

"Never seen you this naked before." He said looking me over, his hands back on my hips. He slowly stood up and took off his shirt, causing me to blush harder being so close to his shirtless muscular body. He unbuttoned his pants and had just unzipped them when I grabbed his hands.

"Jake…im not ready for actual sex." I said acutely aware of how close my hand was to his massive bulge. He smiled his reassuring smile.

"I know baby…but technically oral sex isn't actual sex." I frowned at him and he smiled.

"What? It isn't…don't worry I won't go too far. I take your moms threats very seriously." He let his Khaki shorts fall to the ground, leaving him in his gray briefs. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck. My body was pressed up against his and the heat was incredible, it was making tiny beads of sweat form on my forehead. He lifted me off the ground easily and soon was on top of me at the head of the bed. He weighted a lot and was putting much pressure on my tiny body but I was so preoccupied I honestly didn't care. His body felt so hard yet smooth. He licked and nipped at the point where my neck and shoulder meet. I was trying desperately not to make the little moaning sounds because I really didn't want anyone to hear me.

I felt my briefs tighten as my erection quickly grew and pressed against Jakes bulge. Jake had a lot more control over his penis that I did. The first time Jake ever kissed me I got an erection almost immediately. Whenever I see him shirtless I get a boner and have to use something to cover it up. I've gotten more used to seeing Jake shirtless so i'm able to only atleast get half hard instead of full blown hard, that's about all the control I have. When Jake doesn't get hard during our make out sessions he says he is older and just has more control over his organ than I do. I have seen Jake get an erection though and that was during our first MOS (make out session). I didn't actually get to see it but I certainly felt it rubbing against my stomach through Jakes jeans.

"I guess your little friend wants to play to." Jake chuckled. Jake always teased me about my erection.

"He's not little!" I said angrily. He just smiled.

"Well he seems awful lonely…" he pressed his bulge against my erection tightly. I shivered as more blood came flowing into my organ and my heart started racing a mile a minute. I could feel his cock starting to get bigger and knew he was letting himself get hard.

"Got no clue how hard it is not to get hard when we make out." He said kissing my Adam's apple. I could feel it getting harder and larger until it made my erection look like it would if it was in cold water for a long time. It was as hard as his muscles and the friction was unbelievable pressed so tightly against mine. I was really considering the oral thing. He chuckled stood himself up on his knees which were on either side of my hips. He had an enormous tent formed in his underwear. My tent was tiny compared to his.

"Like what you see?" he said with a triumphant grin on his face. I noticed the tip of his tent was slightly wet. I looked down at my own and saw that it was slightly wet as well. I put a finger on the wet tip of my underwear.

"Why is it wet?" I said confused. He looked to where I was pointing then smiled.

"Its called pre-cum."

"What's that?"

"You know when you're masturbating to the thought of me?" he said like he had known my little secret for a long time. I blushed.

"Y-ya."

"And how that stuff comes out of your dick before you cum?"

"Y-ya…"

"That's pre-cum."

"Oh…" he smirked.

"So you still don't want to try oral?" he grabbed the elastic of his underwear and slowly started pushing them down. Soon the underwear was just above his dick, showing of the black hair that covered the area.

"I…you'll have to show me what to do." I said giving in to the temptation. His grin returned.

"And just like that this is by far turning into the best day ever!" I smiled and he chuckled.

"So do you want to get naked first or should I? I started at him confused.

"Jake I said no sex…"

"We won't have sex, this is oral. It will just be easier to be naked…I won't fuck you yet." I blushed deeply.

"Ok…you get naked first." He smiled.

"With pleasure." He stood up and slowly lowered his briefs till he was completely naked. His cock looked even bigger without something covering it. He chuckled and wrapped his hand around it.

"13 inches of pure Jacob Black man power."

"Holy fuck…" he smirked.

"So many uses for it to…I believe it's your turn." It was the perfect time to show him mine because this was the hardest I have ever been. I could feel that pre-cum stuff leaking out of my dick, making that little wet spot bigger. I moved until I was standing right in front of him, his cocks head was pressed against my stomach. I, with shaking hands, stripped off my underwear, showing off my hair and 5 inch dick. He examined it in silence and I prayed he wasn't too disappointed.

"I love your penis." I looked up at him surprised and he was smiling down at me. He moved so he was sitting down on the bed and I was standing right in front of him, my dick inches in front of his face.

"Ok so do you know anything about oral? Blow-jobs, rim jobs, fingering, hand-jobs, etc."

"I haven't heard about any of those…I know what fingering is though and I refuse…"

"I know baby. Ok so…how about we make a deal?"

"Oh?" I said surprised.

"Before we have sex, how about we try all of the oral techniques I just said over the weekend and then we fuck?"

"That…I need to think about it." he smiled.

"Alright babe…ok so which one first?" I thought about it.

"Which one is the easiest for a noob?" he laughed.

"Probably a hand job."

"Then let's do that." He smiled.

"Then you gotta lay flat on your back." I moved and did as was asked.

"Ok so now you just gotta relax." I took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He slowly ran his right hand down my body until his hand wrapped around my dick. I looked at him shocked as pure pleasure ran through my body straight into my dick.

"Ooooooooh fuck." I gasped.

"God I love your penis…it's so perfect for you." He said lust full in his eyes. He then began pumping up and down. Pleasure filled me like milk pouring into a bowl full of cereal.

"O-oh fuck Jake." I said. It took everything I had not to scream those three words.

"What's wrong baby?" he chuckled, knowing that sticky white stuff was gonna come pouring out of me.

"I'm…gonna…"

"Cum?" he said with another low chuckle. He leaned over me and started devouring my neck-shoulder area again without stopping his rapid pumping. Soon the tight coil inside my stomach snapped.  
The sticky white 'cum' started flowing from my cock freely, covering my stomach. It was so much better than masturbating.

"mmmm bet that feels good." Jake chuckled into my earlobe. His pumping slowed dramatically as I rode it out. Finally he let me go and already my dick missed his touch.

"That...was…"

"Awesome? Ya I know i'm good like that." He chuckled, laying down next to me with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. The feeling had been like nothing I had ever felt before, it was so incredibly good. I wanted very desperately for Jake to feel like that. I crawled until I was sitting up on my knees in-between his long legs. He opened one eye then the other in surprise.

"Whatcha doin babe?"

"It's your turn Jake."

"What? No babe you don't have to get me off…"

"I want to though." I said with a frown.

"I want you to feel as good as you made me feel." He sighed.

"Can't argue with that…" I experimentally touched the head of his cock. I noticed the shiver run through his body as I touched it, his eyes never left my face. I wrapped my right hand around his large cock. He groaned.

"Gah fuck that feels so good." I wrapped my other hand around his dick as well. Both hands fit perfectly around his cock. I started pumping with all my strength, Jake made no sounds and continued to look at me while I pumped. Pre-cum soon started leaking out of his dick. His eyes shut and he let out a groan.

"Fuck im gonna cum…." I started pumping and squeezing harder and rougher than before, wanting desperately to see the cum explode out of him. With one final groan, Jake's cum exploded all over me. Landing, to my great surprise, on my cheek, my chest, and on my hands. I slowed my pumping like he did with me then stopped altogether. I looked at the mess all over myself with a groan.

"You got this junk all over me." He chuckled loudly.

"Sorry bout that. Though I think you pull it off with flying colors. The look I mean." I frowned at him and he just smiled sweetly. He leaned over and got some tissues and cleaned himself up, then me.

"So…oh shit!" he said looking at my bed-side table.

"What?" I said surprised.

"We're gonna miss the movie!" he said throwing his clothes on. I started giggling as I threw on random pieces of clothing.

_24 hours 10 minutes 15 seconds_

Me and Jake were driving back from the movies. We went and saw some movie called _'Breaking Dawn' _or something like that. I don't know I was more preoccupied with Jake's lips than the movie. The theater had had only a couple other people in it but I think it's because the movie has been out for a long while.

"How'd you like the movie?" Jake asked, his arm around my shoulder as he drove.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't get to watch it because someone was basically eating my face." I chuckled, poking his rock hard stomach.

"Who?" he said looking down at me with an amused smile.

"Oh just some giant, muscular, Indian kid from the Rez." I said with a smirk. He laughed and looked back out to the road. We were soon parked in front of my house. I gripped at my head as a sudden sharp pain filled my head. Another headache, I had been having headaches with increased frequency over the past 2 or 3 weeks.

"Another headache?" Jake said with a frown. I nodded and he pressed his lips against my forehead then brought his head back to look at me with that same frown.

"You feel hot."

"Hehe surprised you can tell mister space heater." I said laughing despite myself.

"Space heater?" I smiled and got out of the car.

"I'll just take some Tylenol and I should be feeling better."

"That's your solution to everything, Tylenol." He said getting out to join me.

"Because it solves everything!" I said waving my arms up to emphasize the fact.

"Got a cold? Tylenol. Got a sniffle? Tylenol. Got Cancer? Tylenol. Got AIDS? Tylenol. Got a tumor? Tylenol. Got an annoying little brother? Tylenol. Murder someone? Tylenol…" At this point Jake was hugging me and laughing.

"Ok, ok I get it, Tylenol solves every problem known to man."

"Got world hunger? Tylenol. BP spill oil and run by complete idiots? Tylenol. Scared of Sarah Palin? Tylenol." He kissed me on the lips, making me stop.

We walked inside to find mom reading her Kindle in the kitchen. She stopped reading when she saw us walk in.

"How was the movie boys?"

"Eh, it was so, so. Gave an unrealistic look at Zombies and Mummies. I mean Zombies glitter in the sunlight? Puh ya right." Jake said.

"And that main character Ella Wan was so annoying…" I added as we walked into the kitchen to join my mom.

"Anyway, im starving. Got anything to eat?" Jake asked as I sat down. My mom sighed.

"You know ever since you two started dating my grocery bill has gone through the roof…damn kids and your damn testosterone and your rock music and Atari…" my mom started going off again about things from the eighties so I quickly stood up and led Jake into the kitchen to get him something to eat.

"Oh Seth I forgot to mention. You know Emily Uley right?" Emily just married Sam.

"Course I know her." I said as me and him started on some chips.

"Well she is having a dinner thing for the whole pac…err I mean a dinner thing for my group of friends and I wanted you to go with me. She invited your whole family and you didn't come the last time she had one of these dinner things and I really want you to come…there will be a bon-fire and my dad is gonna tell the stories about our ancestors." I frowned at him.

"Why is my family invited?"

"Because, Leah…is part of our group and Sue is part of the counsel now that your dad...um and I would love to have my boyfriend there." I smiled weakly; he tried all the time not to mention my dad. He died two months ago and Jake knew he was still a touchy subject for me.

"Alright I guess I can't exactly refuse that. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok."

_22 hours 12 minutes 39 seconds_

It was eleven at night and I was alone in my room. I waited till I heard my moms door close then waited till my sister snuck out. My sister snuck out every night and when I asked her what she had to sneak out to do every night she would just refuse to answer me. After I heard my sister leave I quickly got up and opened my window as wide as I could. The minute I did, Jake was easily jumping in like a cat, which was insane considering his height and size. He was shirtless and in shorts again. When he came in he was always like this.

"Hey baby." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Can't stay for long…um I wanted to get to bed early so I could stay up late tomorrow." That was always how it was. Either he could stay with me for a long time or he would have to go. I never found it suspicious. He smiled and quickly stripped his pants off, leaving him nude. He led me to my bed and removed all my clothing. I was blushing and my erection was full in a minute. He smirk and was soon kissing my neck as he let his cock grow.

"I think i'm gonna teach you about blow-jobs tonight." He chuckled into my neck. He laid me flat on my back and started slowly planting kisses down my chest. I was shaking and his left hand was rubbing my chest while his right hand held my own hand and squeezed it tightly. Suddenly I felt his tongue licking my pre-cum covered tip and it was sending wild sensations through my stomach and chest.

"J-Jake, oh god." I said.

"God you're so perfect." He said, and then he took my cock completely in his mouth. I gasped in surprise.

"O-oh!" I, luckily, said quietly. He bobbed his head up and down, easily taking my dick in his mouth. The sucking sounds and the feeling of his hot mouth covering my cock was sending me over the edge. I could feel my balls and stomach tightening. Jakes hand moved down to my stomach and he started rubbing it affectionately. Pre-cum was pouring out of my cock. The feelings were taking me over; I could see stars in-front of my eyes.

"F-fuck!" cum exploded into Jake's mouth. I gasped and Jake just kept on bobbing his head. Finally he released me and spat my cum into my trash can.

"Hehe sorry, never really had a taste for cum." He kissed back up my body and gave me a long, lingering kiss on my mouth.

"Well lets get you to bed." I was still in shock over what had just happened so I just nodded, no real response. He picked me up and put me into bed; he crawled in with me and held me against him.

"Go to sleep baby." My senses had finally returned to me.

"You won't leave?"

"Course not." He said kissing the top of my head. This is something we did every night. I had also been having trouble with sleep lately; I was only really able to sleep when Jake held me in his arms. When I was asleep he would head on home and be back bright and early in the morning. We honestly were inseparable.

"I love you." I said with a yawn, snuggling closer to him. I couldn't see him but I knew he was smiling.

"I love you too." Then I fell asleep in his arms.

_8 hours 46 minutes 13 seconds_

"Lunch time guys!" my mother called. Me and Leah were in the kitchen in seconds. I had been crazy hungry all day. Sadly Jacob wasn't there, he said he had to help set things up for Emily and Billy's bonfire party. I was just going to go with Leah and mom and meet Jake there.

"What time is the party thing again?" Leah said sounding bored as she bit into her large sandwich, I did the same.

"8 I thought." I said as me and her took another bite out of our sandwiches.

"Whatever, I don't even want to go to be honest."

"Leah you know this is going to be important. The fact we were even invited is a big deal." Mom said seriously. There was something about the way she said it but it made me feel like she was talking about something completely different than what she said.

"Why is it important?" I said. Leah stopped eating and mom didn't look at me.

"Guys?" I said confused.

"It's…" The phone started ringing.

"I need to get that." Mom said standing up quickly. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?...ya…."

"Leah why is this important?" I said. She sighed.

"They are honoring dad."

"What? Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we knew you wouldn't be happy with it." It was true, my father was dead and gone I didn't want them to honor him because I didn't want to remember, I wanted to just forget because remembering him was too painful for me.

"Look Seth you can't just forget and ignore what happened. You need to face this, i'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"I…fine, whatever."

"Good." She said finishing her sandwich.

_1 hour 5 minutes 15 seconds_

We were outside, Jakes whole group of friends were there and most of them had dates. The whole counsel were there as well, Billy, my mom, Old Quil, and there was a seat on the log with a picture of my father on it. I was trying my hardest not to knock the photo away or simply throw it in the large fire in the middle of the circle of people.

"You ok?" Jake had his arm around me and had just finished his 8th burger, I finished my 5th.

"Just…tired is all." I didn't want Jake to know how I felt about the picture and the honoring of my father. He frowned.

"Seth you're lying. You know I can always tell when you're lying."

"Ok…I don't like that they are honoring my father alright?" Jake looked confused.

"Wait, what? Who told you they were doing that?"

"L…Leah did."

"Well then she lied to you. We're only here to tell you about the old stories."

"Why me?" I said confused. His eyes widened like he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"I…didn't…mean…fuck…" Now I started to feel anger pool in my stomach.

"Jake what the fuck is going on?"

"Look please try not to get angry…"

"Why are you all lying to me?" I hissed in his ear.

"Because we knew you would get angry."

"We?"

"Everyone in the pack."

"The what?"

"Ok everyone its time for the stories!" Billy called.

"Look i'll explain after the stories I swear OK?" I wanted to argue but decided against it. All I could think was 'what the hell is going on?' Billy soon started speaking about stories of fantasies. Werewolves, old Indians, 'cold ones' as our tribe calls vampires.

It only got interesting after the story was through.

"And so, we are here to initiate our soon to be wolf." I stared at Billy confused. Did the old man think the wolves were real? I looked around to see if anyone else was as confused as I was. The only other person who looked confused was Paul's girlfriend, what's her face.

"I'm sorry sir but you must be confused. The stories aren't actually real." What's her face said.

"Ya I mean I think we would know if there were werewolves running around." I added quickly. Billy sighed.

"Sam, go ahead and show them. I'll explain afterwards." Sam nodded then walked away from the circle. I looked at Jake confused. What's her face did the same with Paul.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said not taking his eyes away from the fire. His eyes seemed to glow in the firelight, like mini stars.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A loud growling noise filled the entire encampment.

"W-what the hell." What's her face said standing up and moving next to me and Jacob. I stood up with her, in complete confusion. The growl had come from where she had been sitting. And there it was, as clear as day.

A wolf as black as the twilight that surrounded us.

_10 minutes 12 seconds_

"What the fuck!" I said in total shock. What's her face was clinging to my arm, probably because I was the only other person who was freaking the fuck out. We started slowly backing up, the wolf stopped and sat down next to the fire. Its eyes reminded me of Jacobs, how they glowed in the fire like stars. Jake stood up.

"Babe just let me explain…"

"I think you better!" What's her face said. Billy stood up.

"Our families are decedents of wolves. We are wolves." He said gesturing to everyone in the circle. I looked at mom and Leah shocked.

"You guys are…"

"Mom isn't!" Leah said quickly. Then she frowned.

"I am though." My mind was on overload, I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing.

"Ok just, raise your hand if you're a fucking wolf!" What's her face snarled. Almost everyone in the circle raised there hands. Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Collin, Brady, Quil, Sam (at some point he changed back and put his clothes back on). The one person, the single person I didn't want to see raise his hand, the person I loved so much and was staring at me, with firelight lighting his eyes, raised his hand.

"Tell me it isn't true." I said to him. What's her face was staring at Paul in shock as well, not saying a word. What's her face suddenly ran away as fast as possible, Paul giving chase, yelling her name. I didn't move, I was staring at Jake.

"Tell me it isn't true." I repeated, my voice quivering.

"I…can't do that." He said.

"You son of a bitch!" I snarled. If I had had something to throw at him I would have.

"You lied to me? You all knew didn't you!" I roared, pointing an accusing finger at them all. All of them wouldn't look at me; all were looking away like they were ashamed. Then it hit me, I don't know why but at that moment I realized two things. One, the way Jake had said the bon-fire was for me. And two, Billy saying they were here to initiate a new wolf.

No.

"No." I said stumbling backwards. Everyone was looking at me surprised now.

"No, that's impossible, I can't be." I said falling backwards on my butt but still trying to crawl away from them. Jake took a step towards me, sympathy in his eyes. I was still close to the fire; if I was anything like them then my eyes too would glow like stars.

"Get away, im not a damn wolf!"

"Watch your language." My mother said out of nowhere. I actually laughed an almost maniacal kind of laugh, like what she just said was some kind of sick joke.

"You knew, you all knew!" I stood myself up and quickly started to back away again, sand covering my ass.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready yet." Billy said.

"But you have been showing the signs lately and we knew then that you were to change soon." Sam added.

"Why?"

"Because your father was one." Old Quil said in his deep, ancient voice.

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Liar." I whispered. My father? A wolf? Impossible.

"You're a liar, I would have known!" I snarled at him. My body was shaking with anger.

"He gave the life up after you two were born." My mother said in a choked off sob.

"Stop lying to me!" my body felt like it was vibrating with anger, my fingernails were dug in so deep into my palms that I could feel blood starting to drip off my fists into the rough sand below me.

"We aren't lying!" Billy snapped. He looked like he had lost all patience with me.

"Why didn't my father tell me then? I was his boy!" I was screaming every word now.

"I was his! He trusted me with everything! He told me when he was going to buy mom a necklace or when he was going on those secret fishing trips with Charlie Swan! I was like his diary! He told me EVERYTHING!" Mom was still looking at me but tears were flowing freely. Leah looked vacant; I hadn't seen her like this since the day our father died.

"IF IT'S TRUE THEN HE'S A LYING BASTARD!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Billy said standing up.

"Scream and yell at us but I will not have you tarnish your fathers memory!"

_0 minutes_

That did it, that's what sent me over the edge. I looked at Billy straight in the eye, later someone, can't remember who, would say my eyes became black as coal, no white showing in them. Billy's eyes widened because he saw it.

My eyes didn't look like stars anymore.

When I spoke, it came out as a roar; I sounded more like a dog than a man.

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT HIS MEMORY!" my body convulsed, I fell on my knees and I felt the tight coil of heat inside my chest explode; I could feel the anger trying to take me over.

And I let it.

My body exploded; I was a wolf, my fur the color of the sand around me. My vision seemed to be fractured, I couldn't see everything around me, it was like a kaleidoscope except I could see clearly. It's complicated and nearly impossible to describe.

I had no control over my body, the anger had taken over. It was like a dream, watching myself do things but not being able to control it, like someone else was doing it for me. I was a puppet and the anger was my puppeteer. I strangely didn't care that I wasn't in control. All I could think was that god help whoever had to suffer my anger.

My body charged, well the angers body charged. I…sorry I forget…the anger was going straight for Billy. It would only take a second; the anger knew exactly what to go for.

The throat.

But suddenly the angers body was slammed into, sending us both spiraling into the ocean.

We emerged slightly disoriented and confused. There was a large russet colored wolf standing next to Billy, he was the one who hit us. Mom, Billy, Old Quil, Collin and Brady all left. One by one every other wolf shifted before the angers eyes. Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared. The russet one must have been Jacob.

"Don't do this." It was Jacob's voice, but it sounded far away and fuzzy. Like he was yelling at the top of his voice but there was a waterfall in-between us.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." I said dully. I didn't feel angry, in-fact I felt tired. But of course that's me, the anger was pure rage and it was in control. So to them I imagine they thought I was snarling at them.

The anger ran forward and was in front of one of the wolves in the blink of an eye. He bit down on its shoulder and the wolf yelped in surprise. The russet wolf slammed into us again but this time it bit into our shoulder and was on top of us. The pain should have been astounding but it just felt like a dull throbbing. I guess when you aren't in control the pain feels like nothing. For a brief second I was back in control and trying to control myself, of course the anger took back over the next second. The Black one bit into my back right leg and the spotted gray one my back left leg. One bit into my front left then another my right. I was pinned.

It was like the anger just gave up all at once, it knew it was beaten. It just simply disappeared, and I was back in control over my actions all at once.

The pain was astounding.

"Gah!" I screamed in my head. On the outside it came out as a loud, pain filled howl.

"Seth?" it was Jakes voice in my head but this time clear as day.

"Let me go! Let me go!" They let me go and I jumped up and started running away as fast as I could.

"Seth!" it was Leah's voice.

"Guy's go tell everyone what happened. Sam let me handle this." I was far away yet I could still hear his voice.

"Fine." Sam said. The voices disappeared leaving only me and Jacob.

"Seth." I could hear his paws as they hit the sand behind me. His voice was calm and soothing.

"Seth." He repeated again. Suddenly he was right next to me. His wolfy head looking right at me. I kept running and he ran along next to me. I didn't say anything. All I wanted to do was keep running, far away, trying to escape everything.

"Where ever you go I go." He said. We were in the forest now, heading towards Forks. He moved closer to me, his fur was a lot shorter than mine.

"Its cause I get my hair cut, we need to cut yours like mine so your hair isn't so long shaggy." He chuckled. I didn't laugh. I just kept running, every time I went faster he went faster, slower he went slower. It was like he knew what I was about to do and was able to do it when I did it.

"It's because everyone in the pack is connected. I know what you're doing because I can hear everything in your mind. How do you think im talking to you Seth?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stopped suddenly, my paws causing dirt to fly up as I skidded to a halt. He stopped almost as quickly as I did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said again. He moved so he was right in front of me. Even as wolves he was still so much bigger than I was, I had to look up to see him full in the face err wolf head…whatever.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was crazy…and I was afraid you would hate me." He moved closer to me, his giant hairy body only 5 inches away from me.

"Everyone else didn't tell you because 'it wasn't your time yet' but I would have told you if it wasn't for the reasons I told you…Leah would have told you but…look everyone knows you took your fathers death the hardest out of everyone. She didn't think you could handle it so soon…but then you started showing the signs. The headaches, the hunger, how hot you were temperature wise…all the signs were there. So we waited until we were sure you were gonna change soon. Which we didn't want you to change this soon..."

"Im…im just…confused." I said clearing the space between us and pressing my wolfy body against his own.

"Look lets just go to that river over there…ill explain everything ok?" we walked slowly over to the river. I was bleeding slightly from the bite marks on my legs and shoulder and only now did I realize how much pain I was in. I had to lean on Jake heavily to make it. Jake fell on his stomach and I laid right next to him, the whole left side of my body touching him. I laid my head on his paws and he laid his head on top of my own and started explaining everything.

Wolves, vampires, healing, talking to each other in our heads, imprinting (Apparently I was his imprint), and how we are immortal as long as we continue to be wolves. He also explained why he and Sam were so much bigger than everyone else. He explained that he is an Alpha and has his own pack of wolves. Everything.

When he explained how my father died, some vampire named Victoria, anger started to pool in me again. But he quickly explained that a good vampire, Edward something, killed her and the anger died down.

"So…he really was a wolf?"

"He gave it up when Leah was born…it's not a lie Seth. Im sure he didn't tell you because…well I don't know his reasons but im sure it was good Seth."

"I know…if he didn't tell me then he had a good reason."

"So…I've explained everything." He said lifting his head off my head.

"So…what do you want to do? We should probably head back…"

"No!" I said quickly. He was surprised.

"I-I mean I don't…I'm not ready to see everyone yet. Can we just, you know, stay here?" I could see him smile inside our heads.

"Of course…" he pressed his snout against my head and gave me a giant wet sloppy lick.

"Jake!" I giggled, moving away from him. He sat up and make this weird rasping sound. Inside our heads he was laughing. He moved right and front of me and gave a big toothy dog grin. He was a lot bigger than me.

"I'm your Alpha and i'm bigger than you so you're going to sit down and let me lick you."

"I'm not scared of you!" I said. He laughed.

"Don't you see how much bigger I am than you?"

"Doesn't mean I couldn't beat you!"

"Is that a challenge?" he said moving so his large muscular body was only an inch away from me.

"Y-yes!" I said, my confidence only wavering for a second. Suddenly he tackled me, not a rough tackle more of a playful tackle. He was on top of me, my back to the ground, with his front paws on my chest holding me down.

"Hey get off!" I tried to claw at him but he was too strong and I couldn't reach anything. He was laughing and soon started licking my chest.

"Jake stop!" I said. The licking was strangely turning me on. And ok let me get one thing straight, you do not, I repeat, you don't want to see a werewolves erection, its basically the size of a horses except longer and thicker. He started licked slower and longer, slowly moving down my body to my erection.

"J-Jake we're wolves…"

"Then change back."

"How?"

"Just take a deep breath and relax." I did as was asked though it was hard to do since he was still licking me and was dangerously close to my penis. Suddenly a shudder ran through me and, just as quickly as I had become a wolf, I changed back into a human. I was completely naked and Jacob was still a giant wolf. He stopped licked and pressed his paws against my knees, forcing them onto the ground.

"Jake what are you doing?" I said confused. He started licking my stomach again. His tongue was wet and steaming hot. It actually felt really good. I closed my eyes and relaxed as he licked me.

Then he started licking my penis.

My eyes widened and feelings of ecstasy filled my body. I know what you're thinking. 'WTF! bestiality!' but you don't understand my situation. Jacob, my soul-mate, was licking the underside of my dick with his hot, wet, rough, tongue and one lick covered basically my whole crotch area. It felt unbelievably good and until you try it you aren't allowed to judge me.

"Oh fuck Jake!" I cried out. Pre-cum was already spilling out of me.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…." I was in pure heaven as he started licking faster.

"Oh god…here…I…GAH!" Cum exploded out of me. Jake slowed his licking to a slow even pace as my orgasm cover my chest and stomach. Finally I was done, Jake licked the cum of me then washed out his mouth in the river. I was unable to move, instead I just stared up at the stars. So many of them.

"Can't believe I got you to cum." I turned and he was smiling at me, my Jacob.

"You would be surprised how easy it is to make me cum." He grinned.

"I wonder how many times I can get you to cum in 5 minutes." I smiled tiredly.

"Another day Jake please." He grinned that big toothy grin I love so much and laid down next to me. I looked over and noticed he still had a boner but was slowly deflating.

"Jake you should cum to."

"Naw baby im fine, this was about you." But I wouldn't take no for an answer. I rolled so I was in the crook of his arm and placed my head on his chest. My left hand grabbed his dick and started pumping. He laughed.

"Baby…"

"Not taking no for an answer." I growled. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting his dick quickly become 13 inches again. I sat myself on his abs, my back facing his face, and lowered my body and took his cock in my mouth. His dick was way too big to take it all, I was able to get about half in without gagging.

"Gah fuck baby…" I bobbed up and down quickly, trying to ignore my gag reflex. His dick tasted really good and was surprisingly soft yet hard, like his muscles. I felt my cock grow big again and his arm reach around and start pumping it in rhythm with my bobbing. Pre-cum leaked out of his dick and it tasted surprisingly salty. I heard him groan loudly.

"Be ready baby im gonna cum." He groaned, his grip on my dick tightening as more pre-cum escaped my dick and his own. I screamed as cum exploded from me all over his smooth chest. He moaned as his cum suddenly exploded in my mouth. There was so much that it quickly filled my mouth and started leaking out around my lips. I bobbed for a few more seconds as I rode out my own orgasm then quickly let him got and spat all the cum out of my mouth. I twisted my body around and he was smiling at me.

"That was fucking awesome."

"Wasn't it?" I giggled. I was very sleep at this point. He grabbed me and forced my back on the ground. He kissed down my stomach and suddenly took my half hard cock in his mouth.

"Jake, stop, im done!" I moaned, half awake half asleep. But he kept bobbing until I was hard once again.

"Jake I don't wana cum again!" I screamed but it was a lie. I really did wana cum again even though I was half asleep. He sucked my hard dick one more time then let it out of his mouth. He pressed his dick against my own and started grinding our hard-on's together. The friction was sending me over the edge and was obviously doing the same for him. With a groan from him and a scream from me, we came together, all the cum landing on my stomach. The effect of have an orgasm three times made me want to drop dead from tiredness. He smiled and pulled me against him. He was breathing heavily, while I was basically rasping for breath. Both of us were covered in a sheet of sweat. The effect made him glisten which was really hot.

"Three times." He chuckled into my hair. Before I could say anything he answered my question.

"I made you cum three times in 5 minutes." He cackled. I started laughing too, it was so ridiculous.

"No more Jake please, i'm tired."

"Alright baby…hehe I am too." We both found ourselves looking up at the stars.

"Hehe for once it isn't cloudy you can actually see the stars…there beautiful." He chuckled.

"Ya they are." I said as I settled perfectly into the crook of his arm. Like we were made for each other.

"Hey Jake?" I said. He didn't answer. I looked up and he was asleep, his face buried in my hair. I smiled and looked back up at the stars. They really were beautiful….I was soon asleep and dreaming. In my dream me and Jake were racing across the universe, across the sky and into the stars.

Jacob…he was my Jacob.

**Gah damn…I can't believe how long this got! =O it's insane! Anyway I really hope you liked it and sorry it was so long lol. Anyway I hope you liked it and please, please review. Reviews are the only reason I write, well that and for fun, but you get the point. Its not that hard, all you gotta do is after you're done just click the review button and review! Please people, I love you guys! **


End file.
